It is a favorite recreational activity of people of all ages to spend a day at the beach or park to sunbathe, swim, play games and otherwise enjoy the fresh air and sunshine. However, the trip to and from the beach and park may be quite another thing because of the difficulty in transporting all of the paraphenalia to be utilized in the day's activities. For example, a person may wish to carry a beach mat for sunbathing, towels, suntan lotions, sunglasses, change of shoes and perhaps other clothing as well as sports and recreational equipment. Then, when the sunbather wishes to leave the beach mat, as to go swimming, it is desirable to have a relatively safe place to put items of jewelry as well as money, just as it is desirable to have such valuables out of view should one fall asleep while sunbathing.